


a hurricane trapped in a body

by demonn



Series: I made my love a cheesecake [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baker!Bucky, Bucky 'disaster' barnes, Hockey Talk, M/M, bucky does a Q&A for SI with the rew, bucky fuckig loves cream cheese, bucky gets trashed for being a tampa fan, bucky has a tesla, extravagancy, just really fluffly ok, margot needs to stay awa from the fucking milk, mntions of panic attacks#, riko the dog is in this, the crew is all friends with bucky, tony starks rich person eccentricity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonn/pseuds/demonn
Summary: bucky answers questions and eats cheesecake.orbucky does a Q&A for no exact reason.





	a hurricane trapped in a body

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this up on my shitty laptop dont judge me.

"Ok, I've been invited to do a Q&A on the official SI channel. With my dog," he tried for a small laugh, shrugging as Riko tried to hop back onto his lap even though he was way to big to get there. "I'm excited to be here, at the same time not. Being away from the cafe makes me anxious, I don't even know why. But I trust my employees to take care of it. My sister? I don't trust her too much but I think that might be because she told me she was the one that had been stealing lemon curd from my pantry at home, but hey, siblings am I right?"

The crew members laughed, one of them sliding the box of questions onto stage, deftly getting it passed Riko by throwing a ball in the opposite direction. As much as Bucky was sure he was a dog, the Doberman loved boxes as much as any cat he had ever met and that was saying something.

Bucky reached into the box, eyes trained on Tony's smile. The man had kept him from freaking out earlier over his outfit and had stopped him from running back to the cafe faster than any sprinter that had graced the planet. Ok, maybe not that fast, but fast enough that he could beat a world record somewhere.

He'd assured him of the fact that yes, he did look good in green and that even though his jeans were frayed it didn't look like they were chewed up by a dog. It was the downside of having both ripped jeans and a dog, people often assumed that Riko had chewed on the ends of his jeans and because he was broke he couldn't afford to buy new ones. Bucky wasn't broke, Riko didn't chew his jeans either. No matter how much he tried to explain it to strangers, the moment they saw the surprisingly vicious-looking dog, it flew over their head.

Tony had taken one look at him and declared him a sweetheart and really, it had just sealed the deal for him.

"Ok, first question," he pulled the strip of paper out of the hat. "'How many siblings do you have?' Ok, not expected, but they're all pretty cool about me talking about them so I'm not going to just bypass it. I have 3 sisters, Francesca, Tallulah and Rebecca, or Frankie, Lula and Becca. I also have a sister in law called Valeria and a brother in law called Stephen who is really annoying and then two others, Luka and Daniel who ae both coolish, they dont bother me often. All of them are older than me and absolute shits. When I was younger they were so mean to me, they still are, and no matter what I do they're mean to me, even now they like to devote their life into making mine a mess of well-meaning insults and clothing criticism. I love them anyway, even though I wish I was the oldest.

"On a side note, I do have two nieces and one nephew and a whole myriad of extended family that like to meet up every so and so and complain about other extended family cause the Barnes, and all extended, are all little shits who hate each other."

Bucky laughed, holding his palm out so Riko could nose at the palm of it, wet nose digging into the gap between his thumb and his index finger. "Ok, next question. 'Why did you decide to open a cafe?""

Bucky leaned back crossing his legs with a small smile on his face. "Really, I decided to open the cafe because I was really, really fucking boarded. I served in the army for a little while then I lost my arm and I came back and I would sit at home and freak out because I felt useless. My friend cajoled me into taking off to France with them for a year where I got my diploma in patisserie shit, I don't know I can't remember the official name for it, but I done it at this real prestigious place. For a month or two I apprenticed under Ophelia Robertson in New York when I saw this sign thing, saying there was a nice property with an apartment on top. It used to be a bakery and it was love at first sight. I cut down my apprenticeship hours, busted my ass at competitions and competitive baking to gain a little clout, became known as that dude.

"I was still living with my sister, Frankie, and her partner at the time, helping her out since she was a single mother to quite a hyperactive child. I left the nest and used some of my inheritance from my grandmother to furnish the apartment and the rest of the inheritance from my grandparents on my dads side went into the cafe. So in short, I opened it be Aussie baking is my passion and I want to please people by selling them food."

The crew laughed again, throwing a ball out for Riko when he started shuffling to the lights. The dog perked up, running after the ball as Bucky picked out another question. "'Describe your perfect day.' Is this limited to the confines of modern air-travel, is this a last day alive sort of thing? Do I have unlimited everything? Come on, Davis buddy, it doesn't say."

"Not a last day alive sort of thing, has to be in New York though. Unlimited money unlimited everything. Go nuts, dude!" The camera man tipped his head at him, familiar with Bucky after weeks of bumping into each other in the SI building and the tattoo parlour that Venom and Riot owned.

"Firstly, I'd be on a bender, awake for the full 24 hours that I have. I'd bake everything super early and stay until around twelve noon before taking off. I'd get all the people I love that are available, Tony, my friends, my dog, my family, even that bitch Stephen, and take them out someplace nice then my friends and all people of age will go out and fuck around at someone's house, play monopoly, cards against humanity, the like. There'd be no bad-thoughts, no flashbacks, no hard choices. Just me, good food, and the people I love." Bucky grinned, throwing out a treat for Riko as he got more relaxed in his beanbag, loosing balance for a quick second before regaining it. "Hey, I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry, because I know that Tony stashed like 4 cheesecakes in the freezer off to the side under my name. I'd be more than liking to share, just don't feed Riko any, he goes crazy hen he eats cream cheese."

"I was saving that cheesecake for-"

"Me? Yeah I got it. Seeing as though it's leftovers from what? Two days ago. I'll make you some fresh," Bucky bargained, "it's better anyway. Davis might just take it again 'on accident.'"

"You said you would never say!" Davis moaned from behind the camera, moving the lights so they were uncomfortably near Bucky's eyes, laughing when he stumbled.

"I'm pretty sure this is not how a Q&A is meant to go."

"You're Bucky, what do you expect? You shake up everything," Tony said, handing him a plate of cheesecake and a fork. "Here, I gave you a whole one because I know you're just going to be begging for the other half. Everyone's getting coffee for having to put up with us, put your order down on a list with your name and I'll get Happy to go and run down and get it with one of the interns."

"Margot, please don't act like you're not lactose intolerant and get something with whole milk. Stick to the almond, stick to it," Bucky said, eyeing the black haired woman flitting through her clipboard. "Anyway, next question. 'Will you ever do a cooking segment somewhere and if so, will you do it with Tony?' Cooking segment, yes, I think. Probably. With Tony? Nope, never. He's hopeless in the kitchen. Sure pasta he can do, toast and eggs and stuff and he makes a tear-jerkingly good cup of coffee, but actual cooking that involves multiple ingredients? Keep me the fuck away. I won't trust Tony feeding me anything more than a sandwich, he's that bad! No offence honey, because I know your here and scowling at me from behind the light -yes, I can see you- you burnt water when I tried making bread with you. Handling tarts or cheesecake or god forbid, cake, will end up with one of us in hospital with food poisoning and a kitchen on fire."

Tony scowled harder and moved away from the light into the open, clutching what looked like coffee in the 'Sexy lady' mug Bucky had gotten him.

"Ok, next question. 'Has Tony ever done anything really extravagant for you that you just didn't get?' Ok, asked, this is a real doozy! You know when you haven't washed you face or shaved in a long time and then you get to do it and it just feels nice? That kind of doozy.

"Tony's probably richer than god and it shows so when I'm moaning and whining about things I have to be real careful because he'll  probably do it. One time he gave me his 'spare' Rolls Royce then tried to switch it out for a Bentley then a Tesla then offered. To give me all of them which almost sent me to the hospital because who offers you three cars on your 3 monther because they realised you don't have one? I live near everything and what I don't live near I take the subway and as much as I love the cars and safely enjoy them because, mind you, I still have the fucking tesla because he convinced me that both the rolls royce and the bently were 'butler cars' or whatever.

"Another thing that he done or does that really freaks me out is offer to buy me companies? As in straight faced, completely serious, offers to buy me -Bucky 'disaster' Barnes- a company. Walmart didn't have any of the toilet paper I normally use in stock so out of nowhere he just offered to buy it. I thought he meant the toilet paper but he meant the company. Same with Poptarts and Taco Bell and the food service that delivers my ingredients. Each seperate time he left me literally twitching in shock. But his wierd, rich man tendencies often do a lot of personal good. He buys me coffee and got me hockey tickets to see the Tampa bay lightnings. I'm the only supporter in my immediete family, all my sisters are firmly New York rangers Islander because we live in New York and all but personally-"

"No time for your hockey spiel, I get it, the Lightnings bought you back from the dead. No need to rub it in our fucking faces again. some of us here are proud New Yorkers who will defend ourselves-"

"We all fucking know its gonna be the sharks-"

"Anyway," Bucky interrupted. "Sure, Tony's done some pretty extravagant stuff in the pastbut it doesn't matter all that much, I'm not ungrateful but I don't need it all. I'm content with him and him alone. Next question!"

"We got time for one more before we have to wrap it up Buckster, then you can go do whatever you want."

"Ok, I got it. last question before I go back to fucking around with my dog in the park with cream cheese all over my face while I obsess over fanfiction, recipes and baking. 'What's your relationship with Tony Stark like?' Uhm. How do I answer this? Tony- Tony's perfect. Ok maybe not perfect for everyone, but perfect for me. He's eccentric and crazy and wierd. But he's understanding and level-headed and always knows what I'm feeling. He can lift me up so easily and he's so fucking strong and beautiful and my family loves hiM and  im pretty sure my nephew is planning something for him thats how much they love him. he didnt even plan anything for his uncle when he went to hospital with a broken leg but then Tony shows up and then Luka is forgotten about."

"He's so sweet as well and cute, have i mentioned hes cute? Like a kitten or one of those 'scary dogs' that are really just cute puppies that like to snuggle up to you and steak your food. He's got these big brown eyes and hes got a nice chest to lean on and all of his shirts are so good like, ok, rich man, nice clothes, but his shirts are well worn and soft and smell like him and he always lets me steal them like I cant see him seeing me. And he never judges me when he sees me puting on face masks or crying or having a panic attack or stuck in one of my baking binges. Tony is real good with Riko and kids and he always knows what to say to get me to calm down and make sure I don't veer off to the side. He's just, perfect, ok?"

-

"You done really good on your interview, got me crying near the end and all," Tony admitted, sidling up to bucky, wrapping his hands around his waist. "Riko was all cute as well, nosing up against the camera and the lights and barking at random times. You were cuter though, I told you that you looked good in a sweater and jeans."

"Half the time i look like Riko has knawed the hems off my trousers," Bucky grumbled, puffing out his cheeks involuntarily.

"De Nile is not just a river in- ow! what was that for?"

"Being an ass," Bucky laughed, rubbing the spot he had hit. "You alright though, doll? Lord knows you barely take care of yourself as it is."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I have you, right."

"You have me tony, all the time, I'll be there for you." Bucky grinned, hand tight on Riko's leash as they strolled through the park, trying to make the moment last forever.

"I love you, sugarplum."

"I love you too, coffee cake."


End file.
